food_fantasyfandomcom-20200213-history
Yogurt
Main= |rarity = SR |class = Support |artist 1 = |artist 2 = |artist 3 = |artist 4 = |artist 5 = |artist 5 = |pairs1 = Salad |pairs2 = |paired1 = Mango Pudding |paired2 = |fa1 = Hamstero |fa2 = Uke Mochi (Enhanced) |recipe = Chicken Soup |food type = Beverages |birthplace = Turkey |birth year = Before 3000 BC |cn name = 酸奶 |personality = Considerate |height = 164cm/ 5ft.4in. |likes1 = Salad |likes2 = |likes3 = |dislikes1 = |dislikes2 = |dislikes3 = |cven = Brianna Knickerbocker |cvjp = Ise Mariya |cvcn = Hong Haitian (洪海天) |get INTL = yes |get FF:NJ = |get CN = yes |get TW = yes |get JP = yes |get KR = yes |quote=You need to treat your body like a temple; make sure you eat well. |bio=She may seem overly enthusiastic at times, but the people of Light Kingdom are extremely fond of her because of her character. When it comes to health, there's no one with better knowledge than her. |food introduction=They say yogurt was accidentally created by nomads when their milk began a fermentation process. Who could have thought it would turn out so delicious? |power = 1307 |atk = 33 |def = 20 |hp = 366 |crit = 394 |critdmg = 524 |atkspd = 1724 |acquire = * Shard Fusion * Exploration * Airship |events = |normaltitle = Poison Milk |normal = Over-fermented yogurt can be very dangerous. Yogurt attacks the farthest enemy target, dealing 33 damage per second for 3 seconds. |energytitle = Sweet & Sour Purification |energy = A large amount of Yogurt surrounds the team, with its sweet and sour flavor restoring 220 HP for all team members, also removing any negative effects they may have. |linktitle = Super Sweet & Sour Purification |link = A large amount of Yogurt surrounds the team, with its sweet and sour flavor restoring 264 HP for all team members, also removing any negative effects they may have. |pair = Salad |title1 = Good Care |skill1 = In Balcony, reservation rate for VIP Old Grandpa raised by 16% (+16% per level). |name = |contract = Good morning. In the future, let me take care of your health. You need a balanced diet. |login = Are you here to listen to the health talk? |arena = Have you been eating a balanced diet recently? |skill = Adequate nutrition is the most important factor for good health~ |ascend = Lactic acid bacteria is absolutely essential! |fatigue = Fermentation takes time to occur! |recovering = Some of these are different! |attack = Nobody can do without my care~ |ko = Oh, there is an imbalance in the bacteria. |notice = As expected, delicious food takes time to settle. You see, it's just right. |idle1 = Eat more fruits and vegetables to achieve a balanced diet~ |idle2 = Master Assistant, you don't mind me talking so much? I'll tell you a story from a while ago. |interaction1 = You need to treat your body like a temple; make sure you eat well. |interaction2 = Would you like to hear the story of what I've been up to over the past 4,500 years?~ I'd be happy to tell you! |interaction3 = I'll let you in on my little secret of how I'm able to maintain my youthfulness~ |pledge = From now on, let me make you three meals a day. |intimacy1 = You cannot eat this, it's bad for your body, and will make you fat! Try my exclusive recipe instead~ |intimacy2 = A cup of yogurt before going to bed helps to sooth the body. |intimacy3 = Oh my, I forgot. Hey, don't blame me, I'm just old, my memory is poor! |skin = Friend & Teacher |skin quote = Huh? What am I doing, you ask? I'm preparing some lesson materials so that people can learn more about how to live a healthy life, okay! |skin acquire = Lesson Time event. |format = png |skin 2 = |skin quote 2 = |skin acquire 2 = }} |-|Gallery= /Gallery}} |-|Story= /Story}}